


As you are

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Fluffy moment between Nigel and Daniel





	As you are

“You’re fucked up in a good way”Nigel kissed him 

“Fucked up cause of you beautiful”Daniel said to him 

Daniel noticed that Nigel liked when he called him beautiful he loved sweet talking he loved pet names too he wasn’t easy he liked that Nigel was a bit of a challenge for him he played hard to get with him

“The word your looking for is handsome not beautiful”Nigel teased him eyeing him with interest he spoke to him sweetly 

“You’re both baby”Daniel said to his boyfriend 

“I wish I didn’t have to hide”Nigel hated having to hide their relationship he felt genuinely happy dating him

“Nice drawing”Nigel commented Daniel had drawn a portrait of him he kept it on the wall 

“Wanted to give you something just as beautiful as you are”Daniel said to him


End file.
